Look at us now,
by ShionStar
Summary: Naruto has always been watching Sasuke. He wishes to talk to him. To be with him. To achieve that goal he has to do a lot of things first. Sasunaru!
1. Prologue: In a distance

Author's note: Hello everyone! I apologize in advance for my grammar and spelling.

This is actually my first fanfic story so please don't go ballistic on me! He he!

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish that Naruto is mine but unfortunately I don't! *bawls*

* * *

_'ITALICS'_ = thoughts

"ITALICS" =Speech

Look at us now..,

Prologue: In a distance

_'He looks very happy today'._ Naruto thinks to himself as he stares at a passing figure walking with no hurry down the silent street through the window of his dimly lit room."Something good must have happened to him." He muttered as he continuously stares at the person of his interest. This person has soft jet black hair with a peculiar hairstyle that looks like kind of a ducks butt. Though it does look quite good on him.

With smooth pale skin that girls would die to have and ebony black eyes that seemed to pierce through your whole being if you directly look at his eyes. He's wearing the standard black and white high school uniform of Konoha High. The most elite private school in their area that only the rich and talented can enter.

Well, to put it simply the object of his interest is an extremely good looking and elite rich person. Naruto narrowed his eyes to focus at the guy's face. Noting with delight how the usually blank look in his eyes is placed with happiness and contentment. He also noticed the usual smirk is replaced with a small smile. The raven haired boy simply looked like an angel taking his breath away.

"It would be much better if he smiles like this always." Naruto mumbles while never taking his eyes off the raven haired boy. _'Though the girls will probably never leave him alone.'_ He chuckled at the thought. _'It's most likely that they already can't leave him alone'._ He added amusement in his eyes.

His bright azure eyes followed the boy's every step with all his focus. Taking in all details his bright blue eyes can see. When the raven haired boy turned to the corner of the street where his eyes can no longer reach Naruto released a sigh but still looking at the corner where he last seen the raven haired boy.

He was so dazed that he never noticed the door to his room open and someone came in. He only noticed when someone coughs obviously wanting his attention. He spun around and sees his father. Who he inherited his bright golden blond hair and his bright cerulean blue eyes. Naruto would be an exact replica of his father if he did not inherit his mother's face.

"Naruto'". His father says with concern. "You need to take your medicine and go rest." Naruto smiles. "But dad I'm feeling fine." He jumps and gives his father a foxy grin. "See? I'm doing fine today!" His father stares at him before giving off a sigh. "I guess you are son but we can't be too careful or you will have an attack again." He winces at the worry of his father's eyes.

He absolutely hates making his parents worry about him. It makes him feel guilty. "Please just take your medicine and go to bed. You need your rest." His father added. "Okay, I will dad." Naruto says as he gets his bottle of medicine pills, takes two and swallows it. He turns to look at his father and says with bright smile.

"See done taking my meds dad! He he! "His father chuckles and ruffles his hair then turns around to exit his room before saying. "Rest well son. Sweet dreams." Then his father closes the door. Naruto stared at the closed door before going near the window again. He looks at the street one last time before going to his bed. He lies down and pulls the covers. He stares at his ceiling for a minute then closes his eyes. Thoughts about the raven haired beauty occupied his mind. Feeling himself going to sleep he breath last words before falling deeply in slumber.

"Good night and see you tomorrow." He paused. "Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 1: A certain wish

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Though I apologize if it's not so long.

Thanks for the reviews! It made me so happy to know that someone likes my story. He he.I also apologize in advance if this chapter is not so eventful. You see I like writing my stories in a slow pace.  
I don't wanna rush it. So I hope you will understand.

Warning: This is a boyxboy story. So if you hate 'em I suggest you leave immediately.

Disclaimer: As much as I begged I still don't own Naruto.

Well, I hope you enjoy! (w)

* * *

_'ITALICS' _=thoughts

"ITALICS" =speech

Chapter 1: A wish

In the Namikaze Residence a father and his son can be seen having their breakfast in a finely decorated room. Naruto with a plate of eggs and bacon with a mug of warm milk. While his father namely called Namikaze Minato got toasted bread and a cup of brewed coffee. Naruto looks at his father who has his focus at the daily newspaper then he shakes his head and picks his mug taking a sip of his milk. _'I should ask him now.'_

"Dad." Naruto hesitatingly looks at his father again. His father turns towards him the paper still in his hands. "Hm?" Naruto looks down and stares at his fork looking at it as if it's the most fascinating thing he has ever seen. _'It's now or never.'_ "I want to go to school." His father just shrugs then going back to reading at the newspaper and says. "Well you already are." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek then looks at his dad. "What I mean is that I want to attend a normal school. Where there are other students I can befriend with and hang out with. Just like a normal teenager my age. Not being home schooled dad."

That got his father's attention. His dad puts the papers down the table and looks at him. "Son, we have already talked about this. You can't go to school. Your body can't handle it." Naruto grips his fork tightly. _'As expected, it won't be so easy.'_ "I'm okay dad. I've felt great this days and I've never had an attack for a month now." He directly looks at the eyes of his father. "Doesn't that mean that I'm getting better?" Hope is clearly evident in Naruto's bright cerulean blue eyes.

Minato looks at him with a very conflicted expression. Wondering how to explain to his youngest son that it is not a good idea without hurting his son's seeing the conflict on his fathers eyes closes his eyes took a deep breath then exhales. He opens his eyes then looks back at his father in the eyes again. "Please dad. I don't wanna stay cooped inside forever. I wanna be like big brother. I want to experience things that he has done. I have a lot of things I want to do outside." He looks at his father with pleading eyes.

Minato feel his heart breaking looking at his son. He knows how much Naruto wants to go outside as he has always been staying in hospitals and is now in their house rarely having a chance of a normal childhood due to his condition. Minato rubs his temple then sighs. He looks at his son. "Let me talk to your mother and brother first. Your doctor too. You know how your auntie gets when it comes to you."

Naruto releases a sigh of relief then smiles brightly at his father. "Thanks dad."

His father smiles then ruffles Naruto's hair. "Anything for you Naruto." His father turns around to exit the room but stops and looks back at Naruto. "I guess I should talk to them now. Don't expect too much okay?" Naruto nodded. Minato sighs then exits the room._ 'Now lets just hope that things would go well.'_ He finishes his breakfast puts the dishes in the sink then goes to the living room. Naruto jumps to the sofa then turns the tv on. He chooses an MTV channel then listens to some songs.

_'I really wish that I can go to school. Then I can see him. Sasuke.'_ He has been asking his family and doctor to go attend a school. Preferably Konoha High so he has a high chance to see Sasuke and possibly become friends with him. It's very difficult to convince them though as his body can't handle too much stress. He hates his weak body for as long as he could remember. He couldn't play a lot. He couldn't befriend anyone outside his family due to his condition.

_'It's different now. I'm feeling great and I don't get easily tired as I do before.'_ He thinks as he listens to some song called 'The Fox.' (What does the fox say) "Seriously this song is epic!" Naruto exclaims as his attention drifts to the TV. _'Who would have thought that using animal sounds this way in a song could be so epic!'_ He laughs as he continuously watches the music video. _'Kyuubi will get crazy when he hears this song!'_ He chuckles thinking about his brother. _'Seriously he definitely will as he has this crazy obsession about foxes.' _He stays watching several music videos for a while when he gets sleepy.

"Hm, guess I should take a nap." He mumbles to himself as he turns the TV off then walks upstairs to his room. He closes the door then changes his clothes to his pajamas. He put on his sleeping cap then lies down to his bed. Before sleep could take him he lastly thinks. _'Please let them agree to me attending school.'_ Naruto opens his eyes then blinking them as he's getting dizzy because of the REM. (Rapid Eye Movement) He rubs his temples. "What time is it?" He mutters as he looks at his orange frog alarm clock he got from his god father whose a renowned pornographic writer traveling from place to place.

His eyes widens as he looks at the clock. "Damn! It's already 4:15 in the afternoon!" He hastily stands up to go to his window. He opens the blue curtains and then looks out on the street. He waited for about 30 minutes but seeing that the raven haired boy is still not around he must have missed him. "Stupid! Stupid me! I should've have turn on my alarm." He closes the curtains but before he could fully close it something black in the street catches his eyes. It was him! There's Sasuke casually walking in a leisurely pace on the not so crowded street looking like the epitome of style catching the attention of the other passing people. Naruto could see the blushes and giggles on the girls faces as they look at Sasuke. Naruto ignores them and concentrates his attention fully on the raven haired beauty. _'I will always be with Sasuke if I can just attend Konoha High.'_


	3. Chapter 2: Step by step

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm quite proud cuz I wrote this for only two hours. And that's a first.  
And I'm sorry in advance for the spelling and the grammar.

Warning: This is a boy x boy romance story. So if you hate stories like this I suggest you exit out of this page.

Disclaimer: I do not,will not and cannot own Naruto even though I begged my mother for a million times. Oh the sadness!

Well my dear readers I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

'ITALICS'= THOUGHTS

"ITALICS" =SPEECH

**Look at us now.,**

**Chapter 2: Step by step**

* * *

In the Namikaze Residence's meeting room one could see a family of six. Namikaze Minato the head of the family with his wife Namikaze Kushina

who has blazing red hair with beautiful violet eyes sitting side by side looking now and then to their youngest son.

While his eldest son Namikaze Kurama who inherited their mother's red hair and amethyst like eyes can be seen casually leaning in the wall near the windows.

Looking bored but peers at his younger brother in the corner of his eyes. Senjuu Tsunade is Naruto's doctor since young. She has pale blond hair with hazel eyes.

The most noticeable things about her is that she is very well-endowed and has quite a temper.

Her husband Senju Jiraiya who has white hair with black eyes just stares at Naruto with looks of concern.

Naruto himself is very nervous but he hid it and just smiles softly at them. All in all one could feel the dizzying tension in the room.

Minutes ticked by but nobody has said anything yet. Naturally impatient, Naruto could not take the unceasing silence so he coughed to gain the others attention to him fully.

"Uhm, are we just gonna stay here forever while you stare at me?" That question seemed to break the tension.

"Brat, what is this nonsense that Minato told us that you wanna go to school?" Tsunade asks Naruto with a questioning gaze.

"You should know full well that you are in no condition to be able to do such thing." Tsunade added with concern in her tone. _'Here we go again.'_ Naruto glumly thought.

"Yeah little bro, I thought that you already understand that it's dangerous for yah." His brother Kurama stated while looking at Naruto with a bored look.

_ 'Ugh, damn Kurama! Can't he just take my side for once?!'_ He thought while his left eye twitches but still smiling. "Naruto dear, we have already talked about this.

You're ill. It will be very difficult for you if you go to school." His mother Kushina said worry evident in her beautiful violet eyes. _'Mom'_

"Yeah brat, you know you can't." Jiraiya stated. "Why do you want to go to school anyway?" Question in his eyes. Jiraiya thought for a moment then his eyes brightened as he got an answer.

Then he gave Naruto a perverted grin and wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Ahah! You must be dying to have a girlfriend! Then you can do this and do that to her! Oh you perverted brat! You will take her then to an empty room. Then you'll grab her boo-. "

He never finished his speculations as Tsunade kneeds his stomach, hard. "You idiot!" Tsunade grimly spoke while still kneeding Jiraiya.

_'That must've hurt. Still the old pervert can't just stop his dirty thoughts. Ha! Serves him right!'_ Naruto thought looking satisfied.

Naruto looks at them one by one and he notices that his father just sits quietly. _'I guess dad is the only one in my side here. Well, here goes nothing!'_

* * *

A month later in Konoha High,

(Sasuke's Point of view)

* * *

"Kyaaaaaah! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's left eye twitches as hoards of girls surrounds him, squealing. "Good morning Sasuke-sama!."

Girls from his left greets him while the others just plainly stares longingly at him with flustered faces. _'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_

He thinks as his patience slowly diminishing. _'So noisy.' _He ignores them and continues to go to his destination which is his next class.

'I need to polish that song.'

Sasuke muses while still ignoring the adoring looks of his fan boys and fan girls gives him. Yes people, he has fan boys not just girls.

Well it's understandable as he is an extremely gorgeous person.

With those pale but smooth skin and his onyx eyes that can make you a stuttering idiot if he as much looks at you with his oh so dark gaze.

Equipped with a stunningly hot body he can make any straight guys gay in a heartbeat.

Not to mention he is from the Uchiha clan which is one of the most powerful and wealthiest in their country. Adding his great talent in music well we can safely say that he is definitely

one of the most sought out guys in their school, not just at their school in the whole country too.

As he arrives at the classroom a streak of pink and yellow glomps at him almost making him fall. _'Who dares touch me?'_ He venomously thinks as two pair of arms grips at him.

"Kyaaaah! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!" He looks at his right and sees a pink haired girl with emerald like eyes. While the other one is a blond in a ponytail with pale blue eyes.

_'Typical it's them.'_ He thinks sourly while looking at the clingy girls. "Haruno, Yamanaka let go of me."

"But Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you for like forever! I missed yooou!" Sakura replies in an annoyingly high voice while still gripping on Sasuke's left shoulder while Ino in his right.

"Stupid forehead! It has only been for two days! Don't you know how to count?" Ino scathingly says at Sakura.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm prettier than you! Ino-PIG!" Sakura retorts.

As the two girls continue bickering while still gripping on Sasuke. Who's patience is on a thin line. Is very pissed off now. "Let go of me now."

He says in an intimidating voice while giving the two girls the famous shit scary Uchiha glare. They eeped and quickly releases him like they just got burned.

He glares at the looking audience which effectively scares them. Sasuke then walks to his desk on the back near the window with elegance. He then sat down and took out his notebook out of his bag.

Minutes ticked by as he looks over his work. The bell rings and minutes passes by but as expected the teacher is still not in the classroom. _'Stupid Kakashi always late.'_

Sasuke thinks annoyance seeping out off him. He looks outside the window and looks over sky. He stares at the moving clouds in a daze.

Thinking of lyrics and his compositions. He looks down and sees the willow tree in the school yard. He was about to look back at the sky but a flash of gold catches his attention.

_'What was that?'_ He asks himself then he searches down the pavement. He searches for a while but couldn't find the origin of the flash of gold he saw.

_ 'Was I imagining it?'_ He just shrugs his shoulders and continues to ponder over his works. The door opens and the late teacher just lazily walks inside.

"Sorry I'm late, you see I helped a little angel find his way as he got lost." "Liar!" Someone commented. "Aww, how mean." Kakashi faked hurt and banged his head in his table.

The students sweat dropped at their teacher's antics.

"Well, enough about that. Let's check attendance." Kakashi swiftly changes the topic and calls on the names.

Hatake Kakashi his history subject teacher has silver gravity defying hair. He's quite peculiar as he puts on a mask covering his face and only one of his black eyes can be seen.

He's a pervert too as he can always be seen reading a porn novel called 'Icha Icha Paradise' everywhere. He even reads it while he teaches.

Well one thing you can definitely say about him is that his a laid back but weird guy. There are also rumors that he is involved with the nice and motherly English subject teacher Umino Iruka.

"Uchiha Sasuke." As Sasuke's name was called he only hned without looking at his teacher and focuses his attention on his notebook.

Deep in thought he unconsciously twirls his pen and puts a hand on his chin. His eyes taking on a dangerous glint as he thought of a great idea for his song.

With a sexy smirk adorning on his beautiful face he looks like a dark angel planning seduction.

Most of his classmates sporting flushed faces and panting while nosebleeding as they stare at Sasuke. While others who couldn't take it fainted at the sexy scene.

The only one unaffected is their teacher who only sighed while thinking that the class has once again been interrupted and how the infirmary would be full again.

An hour has passed by while Kakashi was busy in taking the fainted to the infirmary while Sasuke didn't give a damn as his entire attention is on his work.

The bell rings signalling for lunch break. Sasuke gets out of his trance then he shoves his notebook on his bag then leaves the room with a bored look.

He walks to the school cafeteria with unhurried strides. Squealings could be heard as he enters the cafeteria. He walks over to the table where his friends occupies.

Sasuke receives greeting from his friends which he only replies with 'hns'. He then sits down and took out his packed onigiri and bottled tea.

If you're wondering why he brought a packed lunch. The answer is that Sasuke only eats foods cooked by his mother or their personal cooks as he doesn't trust other food prepared by other people.

As he starts to munch on his favorite tomato flavored onigiri his friend Inuzuka Kiba who has shaggy brown hair with slitted brown eyes

and red fang tattoos on each side of his cheeks starts to blabber about hearing mysterious singing coming from the forbidden east building of the school.

"That's nonsense. Nobody is allowed in there and it's locked so how could anyone get in there." Says his friend Hyuga Neji who has long straight brown hair with pale eyes tinted with lavender.

"I'm serious! I really heard someone singing in there!" Kiba refuted.

"Well, if you're telling the truth how could anyone get in there? That place is heavily locked and nobody but the headmaster and a few teachers is allowed in there."

Says Neji with a serious tone in his voice. "Yeah, but I'm not lying!" Kiba still not budging. "Let's go check it then!" He added with determination in his eyes.

"What? Are you serious Kiba? We could get in big trouble if we get caught messing around the east building." Chouji states while happily munching his potato chips snack as he already ate his lunch.

Akimichi Chouji is his other friend who has light brown hair with black eyes. Don't call him fat or chubby if you want to live.

"Yeah, not to mention it's too troublesome." Another friend of his commented. His name is Nara Shikamaru he has black hair and ponytailed it which looks like a pineapple.

He has black eyes and is a person with high IQ but he's pretty lazy though, deeming about anything as troublesome. _'What's so interesting about someone singing in the east building anyway?'_

Sasuke thinks as he sips on his tea.

"Well I don't care! I'm not lying so you all better come with me!" Kiba exclaims._ 'Oh boy, he is really set on this.'_ Neji glumly thought. _'Whatever I'm bored anyway.'_

Sasuke thought in his mind as he finished eating his onigiris. _'I wanna eat barbecue.'_ Okay you can guess who thought of that right? While the other one only thought of one word. _'Troublesome.'_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

Author's note: I'm quite proud of myself as this is the first time I wrote a 5 pages chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated and can inspire me to update faster.

See yah later!


	4. Chapter 3: A gooseberry note

Author's note: Hello my dear lovelies! I'm back with a new chapter!

So sad that this chapter is quite short. I apologize with all my

heart and soul! I was quite busy as I just took our prelim exams. (How I hate 'em!)

Warning: This a boy x boy romance story so if yah hate such stories I suggest that you get outta here. Hehe!

Disclaimer: I wish from the bottom of my rotten heart that I own Naruto but sad to say it can never be mine! *cries a river*

I apologize in advance for the wrong grammar and wrong spellings.

Well then my beautiful readers I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_'ITALICS'_ - THOUGHTS

"ITALICS" -SPEECH

**'ITALICS'** - WRITING

_"ITALICS"_ - SINGING

* * *

**Look at us now.,**

**Chapter 3: A gooseberry note,**

* * *

_I love you, _

_Do you love me too?_

_ You gave me that flower,_

_Your words so tender,_

_Makes me wonder_

_Can you make me feel better_

_For as long as forever?_

_I swear I do remember._

_Your words are my shelter_

_To be with you whenever_

_As long as we are together._

_Remember?_

* * *

The five group of friends which consists of Sasuke,Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru and Chouji are currently sneaking their way around.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Asked Neji, feeling stupid for they're acting like thieves snooping around

looking for something to steal as they headed towards their destination which is the East Building.

"Ssshh!" Kiba hissed softly currently focused on their little escapade. "You'll get us caught Neji!"

He says as he looks around watching out for anyone coming. _'This is stupid.'_ Sasuke thought as he calmly followed his friends.

Minutes ticked by and they finally arrives. Kiba walks forward and opens the door only to find it's locked. "Damn! It's locked!"

"Well duh! Of course it's locked. This place is off limits after all." Says Neji who is seriously contemplating his sanity by agreeing to come here with Kiba's stupid idea to skip afternoon classes.

Yes people, they skipped their afternoon classes cuz Kiba here won't shut up if they don't come with him.

"We need a card key to open the door huh." Says Chouji as he rubs his stomach.

"Forget it, let's just attend classes. Only the teachers have card keys."

"Hehe hehehe hehe!" Kiba snickered looking at Neji as if he has two heads. A vein appears on Neji's forehead. "What's so funny!?"

This only made Kiba laughed more. After a minute of laughing he took a card key out of his pocket. "Ta dah!"

"How the hell did you get that!?" Exclaimed Neji.

Kiba gave him a smug smile. "I have my ways." Then he swipes the card key to open the door.

"Shit!" Kiba cursed. "What's wrong? You got the wrong card key or something?" Chouji asks nervously while he searches around with his eyes being their look out.

"It needs a goddamn password!" Kiba replies while getting a little ticked off.

Few minutes passes by as Neji,Kiba and Chouji types anything what they could think of.

Kiba kicks the door. "This is hopeless!"

"You mean you're hopeless. Why did I even agree on doing this?" Neji commented and thinking again about how stupid he's getting for even agreeing to do such things.

Kiba was about to make a comeback at Neji but Shikamaru mumbles troublesome then he typed something, twists the door knob and opens the door without problems.

"How the hell did you do that Shikamaru?!" Asks a bewildered Kiba. While Neji and Chouji looks like a fish on land without water with big wide eyes and mouths that closes and opens repeatedly.

Well Sasuke only looks at them indifferently then rolls his eyes at their overreaction.

Shikamaru only lazily shrugs his shoulders and says. "It's too troublesome to explain."

Understanding that they won't get an answer from the lazy Shikamaru they can only shut up and enter the building.

* * *

As they closed the door they just realized that they don't have a plan to find this mysterious singing person.

Neji then looks at Kiba and asks him. "So, how are going to do this Kiba?"

"E hehehe, uhm we're gonna search every room?" Kiba nervously replies while scratching his head.

"How did I get in this situation again?" Neji asks to no one while rubbing his temples.

"So stupid." Sasuke's reaction.

"I'm hungry." Chouji's.

"Troublesome." Definitely Shikamaru's.

As they started to begin their search. They observed how dimly lit and eerily quiet the inside of the building is.

The windows are covered with white curtains and the classroom desks are covered with white cloth too.

They also noted how even though this place is off limits they can't even find a single dust. Over all the place is spotless and creepy.

"Seems like the janitor here has OCD." Commented Kiba with an amused snicker.

Chouji laughs at Kiba's comment.

"Doesn't this place remind you of a hospital?"

"Yeah, you're right."

They talked merrily for a while then Neji asks.

"Why is this place off limits again? Seeing the condition of this place I don't think it's because the building is in no condition."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Chouji agrees.

Kiba thinks for a while then he smiled evilly.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Asks Neji while looking at Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh you know, the one where they say that a student committed suicide."

" Ah that one!" Chouji nods in understanding.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Asks Neji impatiently.

"Duh, you know the rumor that a female student committed suicide here because she got raped by a teacher and nobody believed her." Kiba says with a haughty smile.

"So because of that nobody is allowed here except for a few people?" Says Sasuke with a look of utter boredom.

"That's not all!" Kiba exclaims. "There are rumors too that the ghost of this girl can be seen here in this building." He added smugly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and says. "That's utter stupidity."

"Oh yeah? Well sorry to inform you but days ago the janitor saw the girl's ghost here and says that she has golden blond hair!"

"How can he even be sure that it's a ghost rather than a normal person?" Asks Neji to Kiba with a disbelieving tone.

"Well it's because he's the only one at the school at that time with only a handful of teachers in the staff room.

He came here to clean but he heard a girl singing and realizing that he's supposed to be the only one here, he runs off to find the culprit.

He went up the stairs and heads of leaded by the singing. Finding the room where the singing is coming from he opens the door and sees a blond girl singing while playing the piano.

He was about to scold the girl but he saw tears falling from her eyes. The girl realizing that someone is with her looks at him with blood shot eyes with blood spilling from her lips and smiles at him then says

"Hello, how do you do?" Then she disappears into thin air leaving blood in the piano. The end." Kiba finished the tale with a bow.

"Bullshit." Says Sasuke who only rolls his eyes completely not believing the janitor's story.

"Why?" Kiba inquires.

"Because there are no such things as ghosts." Sasuke dead panned. They continued their search and as they are about to climb the stairs.

_"How can I tell how long it has been since the first day that I fell for you?"_

They stopped in their tracks as they heard an enchanting female voice singing accompanied with piano playing.

"Oh my god."

_"I feel my feelings grow stronger each passing day."_

The boys look at each other with wide eyes.

_"When will you open up your eyes and see these emotions are due to you?"_

"I'm not dreaming right?" Asks Kiba with a lace of fear and awe in his eyes while he smacks his head with his hands, hard.

_"I admit I never once put them into audible words."_

"Ouch."

_"They're just like falling snow, dancing within the wind."_

"Screw this." Sasuke says then he bolted up the stairs Neji and Chouji following leaving Kiba behind.

"Hey! Guys wait for me!" Yells Kiba as he runs after them.

_"Silent, as they descend and fade into nothing."_

They passed by classrooms and as they're about to climb another set of stairs.

_"Hold me tight- if this is how it's meant to feel."_

They quickly climbed the stairs as they followed the ethereal singing voice. So beautiful it's inhuman.

_"I never knew what it felt like to be in love, could this really be happening?"_

Chouji trips on his feet and falls down.

_"I love you- these tears I cry are never-ending."_

They hastily helped Chouji up then continue the chase.

_"It hurts to say but is it wrong, to wish that I had never got the chance to meet you?"_

They finally locates where the singing came from, the farthest room in the corner.

_"When will time release me from this binding grasp that revolves around you?"_

They run as fast as they can to the room where the singing came from and finally they're in the entrance to room. In front of the door.

_"I'm finding myself only able to sigh and fog up the glass."_

Sasuke opens the door.

Only to find out that there is nobody there.

With only a grand piano in the window less dimly lit room.

After taking few deep breaths he goes near the piano and finds a bloody piece of paper with something written on it there is also a gooseberry flower tied with golden hair strands on top of it.

He picks up the tied flower with golden hair strands and the bloody note. He reads the note and his eyes widen and curses.

"Fuck."

There on the piece of paper was written.

**'I can't wait to be with you Sasuke.'**

* * *

Somewhere a certain golden haired blue eyed wonder mutters.

"Wait for me my love."

Then said person smiles warmly, eyes gleaming with joy and anticipation.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Author's note: As for the song in the story it's the English version of the Eternal Snow song from an anime called Looking for a Fullmoon/Fullmoon wo sagashite. I LOVE that song!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! It can inspire me to write longer and better chapters so please review.

See yah next week! Xoxo! With hugs and kisses!


	5. Chapter 4: Going to school

Author's note: Hello my dear readers! I'm back with a new chapter!

I am so sorry for the late update. I was quite lazy cuz it's the holiday after all. hehe

Thank you so much for all the reviews especially to UchihaGirl666!

She inspired me! hehehe!

Warning: The usual boy x boy romance. Get out of here if you hate 'em.

Disclaimer: It's hard to accept that I can never own Naruto. (Never will!)

I apologize in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings.

Well I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! (I hope)

* * *

"ITALICS" -SPEECH

_'ITALICS' -THOUGHTS_

* * *

**Look at us now,**

**Chapter 4: Going to school**

* * *

How do you do?

I'm fine thank you

How lovely you look today

Please stop making me sway

I can't keep my eyes off you

I do know it's true

You make me happy

As well as a little sappy

Oh dear me

Forgive me

Please don't get scared

Or else you wont be spared

Oh how happy I am

So please don't run

Or else she will appear

And you don't want that my dear

* * *

(Naruto's Point of view)

* * *

_'Finally! I can finally attend Konoha High. I've been dreaming of this for a long time and now it's coming true!'_ Thinks Naruto as he is in their car with his parents on his way to school.

"Naruto dear, don't forget to take your medicine at school okay?"

His mother reminds him for the tenth time this morning. Naruto only rolls his eyes and replies,

"Mom, I'm not a baby who can't do anything."

"Naruto son, just assure your mother, you know how we're worried of you." Said his father.

"Sorry mom, but I swear that I won't forget to take my medicine I'm not that stupid you know?"

Naruto says as he gave his mother a reassuring smile.

His mother looked a bit relieved but worry still evident in her beautiful amethyst like eyes.

Minutes passed by as they chatted. And finally they arrived at the school.

* * *

His mother and father escorted him to the Principal's office.

As his father knocked the door a 'Come in' was heard.

So they casually enter the room and was greeted with the sight of Jiraiya Senju.

"Ah brat, Minato and Kushina you're finally here! Good that you came an hour early.

Here brat you need to memorize your schedule." Says Jiraiya as he gives Naruto his schedule.

"So my first period is English and my subject teacher is uhmm,, Iruka Umino?"

Naruto asks Jiraiya while still looking over his schedule.

"Yes, and you don't need to worry he's a great teacher." Replies Jiraiya who then gives off a smug smile.

"All of my staff here are all great! As expected of me! Jiraiya Senju, the greatest writer to ever walk on this planet! Wahahahaha!"

They can only sweat drop as they watch Jiraiya who is laughing maniacally.

_'Greatest writer my ass even though the only thing he ever writes is porn.'_

Thinks Minato, Naruto and Kushina at the same time.

They talked for a while when a knock on the door was heard.

"Oh it must be Umino-kun!" Mutters Jiraiya then adds "Come in!"

The door opens and reveals a brunette with a high ponytail with a scar over his nose.

He enters and looks at Jiraiya. "He's here then now Senju-sama?"

"Yes he is, look at the brat there." Confirms the white haired principal as he points at Naruto with a lopsided grin.

_'Damn old pervert!'_ Thinks Naruto, eyebrows twitching.

He then looks at the brown haired teacher and gives him a warm smile.

"Hello! I'm Naruto nice to meet you sensei!"

"Nice to meet you too Naruto-kun. I'm Iruka Umino. I shall be escorting you to your classroom."

Says Iruka who smiled back at Naruto.

Then the bell rings signaling the start of the morning classes.

Naruto looks at his parents with a smile.

"Mom, dad I'm going now."

His mother then gives him a hug. While his father only looks at his family with a tiny smile on his face.

"Naruto dear, don't forget what we've talked about okay?" Says his mother as she releases hold on her youngest son.

"Yes mom." He replied with a toothy grin.

"Let's go now Naruto-kun." Says Iruka as he calmly waited for Naruto.

As Naruto and Iruka we're about to exit out of the door.

"BRAT! NOW YOU CAN FIND YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND TO BANG!" Jiraiya yelled with a teasing tone.

Naruto can only grit his teeth as he tries to calm himself. Trying to not do something impulsive.

_'Oh you old pervert I'll get my revenge on you later by telling the old hag how you flirted with the old hag's staff nurses in the hospital!'_

He thought grimly as a sly grin appears on his face.

They walk in comfortable silence as they headed towards the classroom.

Naruto noticed there are no students around and decided that they must've have already went to their classrooms.

"We're here Naruto-kun." Says Iruka as they stopped by a classroom with a number 4 symbol at the top of the door.

Naruto felt himself tremble a little.

_'Now I'm nervous. Hahahaha.'_ He blandly thought.

_'Okay stop being a wuss! You've been wanting this for long time right? You better not mess up.'_

He firmly chided himself. He then took a couple of deep breaths and he relaxes.

_'I can do this.'_

"Wait here for a minute okay Naruto-kun. Come inside when I call your name."

Iruka says at Naruto as he watches Naruto.

Naruto gives Iruka a smile then nods his head meaning that he understands.

Iruka smiled back at him then he opens the door to the noisy classroom and steps inside.

He walked toward his table then looked at his students. He checked the attendance first then when he finished.

"Okay class pay attention."

The students quieted down a little but a few were still chattering.

Iruka looks at his chattering students with a disapproving look.

"We have a new transfer student."

With that one sentence the whole class got considerably louder.

A series of questions regarding about the transfer student popped. And when they finally quieted down a little. Iruka coughed then says,

"Come inside now."

_'Okay time to show myself.'_ Thinks Naruto to himself. Feeling a bit nervous which he quickly shook off.

He then calmly steps inside the classroom and walks towards Iruka.

As he looked up at his classmates a series of gasps can be heard. An eerie silence consumes the classroom.

Naruto wondering what's happening looks at Iruka with a questioning gaze.

Iruka only smiles at him then says to him that he should introduce himself now.

Naruto who though confused just nods at his brunette teacher. He then looks at his classmates again.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sixteen years old. Nice to meet you all." He then gives a smile.

He is quite baffled at his classmates as he noticed that most all of them have big wide eyes and their mouths are closing and opening continuously. They also have flushed faces.

_'Are they okay? They look like they are sick. Is there a virus going on?'_ He asks himself.

He heard a thud and he quickly looked for the source. And he finds a male student passed out with blood dripping from his nose.

Then a second later, many thuds can be heard. A lot of the students have passed out.

_'There must definitely be a new virus around.'_ He dazedly thought.

He then worriedly scanned the classroom as Iruka helps the passed out students.

Something black caught his beautiful azure eyes. He snaps his head to its direction then his eyes widens as he realizes that said black is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Wide sapphire eyes connects with calm obsidian ones. Seconds passes by but their eyes are still locked on one another. Naruto finally relaxes, his eyes soften and a small smile graced his face.

He saw Sasuke's eyes widen a little then swiftly reverts back to its usual appearance.

Naruto then broke contact and looks at Iruka who has a student hoisted up on his shoulders.

"Iruka-sensei, let me help you." He says as he walks toward Iruka but Iruka stopped him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm used to situations like this." The teacher cheerfully tells him.

"You should take a seat now. Your seat is at the back near Hyuuga-san."

Iruka then looks at the back of the classroom with Naruto following his gaze who fixed his eyes on a long black-haired girl with oddly white eyes with a tint of lavender on them.

"That's Hyuuga-san Naruto-kun. You're seated next to her."

Naruto gives his teacher a grateful smile then walks toward her with calm strides.

He could feel the stares he's subjected into as he seated himself.

Feeling a little nervous for all the staring he turns his attention back on his teacher who still has a student hoisted up on his shoulders.

"Okay students you better behave because I have to go to the infirmary."

With that sentence he opens the door then exits.

The stares still haven't stopped and it made Naruto feel a little uncomfortable.

_'Maybe it's always like this when a new student arrives?'_ He guesses.

Realizing that he should be polite and introduce himself to his classmate next to him he turns his head towards her and gives her a friendly smile.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you. I hope we will get along."

The girl looks a bit startled then her face looks so red it resembles a tomato.

"H-hi I-im Hi-hinata H-hyuuga. I-it's n-nice t-to meet y-you too U-uzumaki-san."

The girl stuttering replies with a lowered head then plays with her fingers.

_'Hhmm, She's pretty shy.'_ Naruto thought while looking at the girl who still is sporting a red face.

"Just call me Naruto. Can I call you Hinata?" He asks her.

The girls face got even redder and looks at him with wide eyes.

"O-okay then N-Naruto-k-kun."

Naruto who is very amused at the girl's reactions gives the girl a breathtaking smile. One that lits up his face and brightens his eyes. Then says,

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

With that one sentence the girl fainted.

* * *

Hours later and it's finally lunch break. Naruto who failed to make any friends was seated alone in the cafeteria all by himself.

He tried to befriend his classmates but the only response he gets is someone fainting on him,nosebleeds,stuttering and just plain staring.

_'Is there something wrong with me? Why do they keep on fainting on me?'_

He glumly thinks as he took a sip on his orange juice.

He can still feel some staring but he quickly ignores it as he decided to focus on his food.

_'No it must be definitely because of the virus.'_

He thinks as he tries to convince him that there is nothing wrong with him.

Taking a bite of his sandwich. He was sitting there alone eating dazedly when he heard squeals.

_'Okay what now?'_

He then looks up to find whats the commotion is all about. And he finds himself looking at Sasuke who is calmly entering the cafeteria with other four guys.

Looking like the epitome of style Sasuke walks to another empty table and sits there with the other guys.

Naruto observes the students in the cafeteria and notices that most of the students inside are either looking at him and at Sasuke.

Naruto sighs and continues back on eating his sandwich while gives a peek at Sasuke in the corner of his eyes.

_'He really looks great.'_

As he finished his sandwich he looks at Sasuke again. And to his surprise, he finds himself locking eyes with the raven haired boy.

Just like what happened this morning he gives Sasuke a soft smile then he stands up and exits the cafeteria calmly without a single glance back.

With a bottled water in hand he went outside and he finds a comfortable seat under a willow tree. So he heads to the tree and seated himself.

He rummaged his bag and takes out a little orange box about a size of a baseball. He then opens and he sighs.

"Gotta take my medicine huh." He wearily mumbles to himself.

* * *

The bell rings signifying the end of the lunch break and the start of the afternoon classes.

Knowing that his next class is PE he went directly to the gym as he still doesn't have the PE uniform.

He opens the door to the gym then he enters. While looking around he spots several students and some guy wearing all green spandex.

He stares at the guy and notices that he has black bowl like haircut and is giving a weird pose.

_'Is he the PE teacher?'_ He wonders. _'He sure has no taste.'_

Said guy notices him and runs towards him then yells,

"ARE YOU THE NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT IN THIS WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL SCHOOL?"

"Uhm yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

To his surprise the guy hugs Naruto tightly and yells,

"I AM MIGHT GUY! I AM YOUR YOUTHFUL PE TEACHER! I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE A NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

Then Might Guy releases him and cries.

_'Is this guy mental?'_

Minutes passes by and a lot of students have arrived at the gym wearing their PE uniform.

He then notices a lot of the girls crowding Sasuke. Vying for his attention the girls would bat eyelashes at him and presses up their chest to seduce him.

Though it looks like they're failing as Sasuke looks very disinterested.

Then something pink slides her arm over Sasuke's and clings to him. Then chaos erupted and most girls fought with each other to get the benefit to cling the other arm of Sasuke.

A girl was pushed strongly by another and crashed into Naruto. By the force of the impact Naruto fell to the floor smacking his head. Causing him to see nothing but black and darkness.

Then he lost his consciousness.

* * *

He woke up with a stinging headache in a white room. He can smell medicine.

_'Am I in the infirmary?'_

"Oh you're awake. That took a while."

He spun his head to the voice's direction and finds himself looking at a woman in a white coat.

She has short black hair and black eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asks her as he rubs his hand to his temple. Headache still not gone.

"Well some stupid girl crashed into you and made you smack your head to the floor hard."

Okay that explains why it feel like he was knocked by an iron hammer on his head.

"Good thing that you didn't get any side effects regarding your fall. Here."

The woman gave him a medicine pill and on her another hand a glass of water.

He gratefully accepted. He swallowed the medicine then drank the water.

"Thank you."

The woman smiles at him warmly.

"No problem. I'm Shizune and I'm in charge of this schools infirmary."

"Hello, I'm Naruto."

"So I gathered, this is after all the first time I see you here. You're quite unlucky as its only your first day here and you're already acquainted with the infirmary."

Naruto chuckles while he scratched his head. Then something red catches his attention.

"What's that?"

Noticing Naruto's attention she gets the bloody uniform skirt and turns to him.

"Someone got on an accident today. A female student accidently injured herself as she was using a scissor for her project."

He stared at the bloody skirt for a while when he notices the clock on the table and it said it's already 4:15 in the afternoon!

He hurriedly stands up looks at Shizune.

"Dis I sleep that long?"

"Yes, you were in quite a deep slumber. But don't worry you are already excused for your other classes." She gives him a reassuring smile.

He thanked her then he exits out of the infirmary. With hurried strides he walks towards the entrance door near the lockers when he heard a slam.

He walked to the direction where the slam came from and finds Sasuke. He notices that Sasuke's trembling and how his hands where clenching something.

Minutes passes by as he watched Sasuke with concern as the other boy is still trembling.

As he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asks with a lace of worry in his tone.

Sasuke spun his head to his direction then he glared darkly at Naruto and says.

"I'ts none of your goddamn business!" Sasuke growled with venom.

Then Sasuke madly charged and went outside.

As Naruto watched Sasuke he notices that what Sasuke clenched to his fists was a letter.

He wondered of what that letter could be.

"A love letter?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED!-**

* * *

There are sure a lot of fainting in this chapter huh? Hehe!

Reviews are greatly appreciated and can make me inspire to write with long and better chapters.

Ok my dear readers see yah next chapter!

Byebeeeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 5: A white clover

Author's note: Heyyaa! I'm back with another new chapter!

Please review so that I can write better chapters.

Oh yeah, I'm changing this to a Fiction M cuz I need to. hehe

Warnings: This is a boy x boy romance story. So if you hate stories like this please get outta here. LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I apologize in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings.

Well then I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_'ITALICS' -THOUGHTS  
_

"ITALICS" -SPEECH

**'ITALICS' -WRITING**

* * *

**Look at us now.,**

**Chapter 5: A white clover**

* * *

_'I saw her grab him_

_And it made me want to sin_

_So I approached her_

_And gave her a dose of fear_

_She screamed like a banshee_

_and oh god it was so funny_

_She, covered in blood_

_Made me so glad_

_and it got me a little mad_

_So I gave her a warning_

_Then she bolted out screaming_

_She better got it in her head_

_Or else she'll end up dead.'_

_-R_

* * *

Sasuke's Point of view

* * *

It has been a week since the east building incident. A week since I found that bloody letter.

Kiba believes that the one who wrote that letter is the supposedly ghost girl but I don't as hell believe him. Why should I? I don't and will never believe in ghosts.

They were about to search that windowless room for clues but they didn't have a chance as they heard footsteps coming. They didn't want to be caught.

So they hastily hid in another room and bolted out of the building in a flash.

Realizing that they still have classes they separated and attended their classes even though they were spooked with what happened.

For a week they spent their free time to find anything about the bloody letter and the singing. But to their dismay they can't find anything fruitful.

The only leads they have is that the culprit is a blond girl with an ethereal voice.

* * *

"Kyaaaaah! Good morning Sasuke-sama!" Hoards of girls screeching as Sasuke walks to his first class that morning.

As usual a crowd of students whether girls or boys would greet/ogle him. And Sasuke would just either grunt or ignore them.

He enters the 4th classroom in the west building and proceeded to his seat which is at the back of the classroom near the windows.

As he likes to take in the scenery outside rather than watching the inside of the boring bland classroom.

He tuned out his surroundings as he looked out the window staring at the sky. As he zoned out thinking who knows what,

he heard his English subject teacher Iruka Umino enter the buzzing classroom.

Then his teacher checked the attendance and then announced a new transfer student. He wasn't interested so he didn't look up at the entering student.

He opted to continue staring outside but a series of gasps and then the eerie silence interested him so he looked up and then his eyes found the transfer student.

His eyes widen as he takes in the appearance of the new transfer student.

The transfer student has shiny spiked golden blond hair complimented with beautifully sun-kissed skin that people would die to have.

With rosy pink lips and oh those eyes. He has never in his life seen such gorgeous eyes. The most beautiful gems can never compare to those ethereal azure like orbs.

All in all the new transfer student is one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen in his whole life and that's saying a lot

as he has seen a whole lot of celebrities and elites because of the influence of his family and his talents.

Iruka smiles, clearly amused at the reaction of his students to Naruto. Sasuke watches Naruto who looks at his english teacher.

Confusion clear in those blue eyes. Iruka only gives Naruto a smile then asks Naruto to introduce himself.

Then the transfer student looks at his classmates.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sixteen years old. Nice to meet you all." He says with such a hypnotizing beautiful voice and then gives a smile.

Effectively increasing his angel like beauty.

Sasuke holds his breath then relaxes. He then watches his classmates who are so effected with the beauty of this Naruto that they acted like fishes in land who can only widen their eyes

and open and close their mouths. He can see them sporting flushed faces and sees blood drip from their noses.

He watched a male classmate with blood dripping from his nose collapsed in his seat with a thud.

Then a series of thuds can be heard inside their classroom.

_'Wow. What a reaction.'_ As Sasuke thinks to himself with an amused smirk.

Iruka rushed to help his fainted students. He watches Iruka who hoisted up the first male student who collapsed earlier.

Naruto turns to look at his collapsed classmates with a confused and worried face. As Sasuke continuously stares at his worried

new classmate he finds himself locking his dark eyes with mesmerizing blue orbs.

He calmly watches his breathtaking classmate widen his eyes as Sasuke calmly stares at the new kid. Seconds passes by and he finds himself still locking eyes

with the wide-eyed boy. To his utter shock, the boy relaxes then gives him a soft smile making him widen his eyes in return but then he calmed down and reverts back to his usual brooding look.

The boy then spun his head and walks toward his English teacher and offers his help. But his teacher shook his head and smiles reassuringly to Naruto and says,

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm used to situations like this."

_'Well it is true as these idiots faint with no reason at all.'_ Sasuke thinks to himself.

He obviously didn't know that he's the reason why his teachers are so used to their students fainting.

Then Iruka directed Naruto to his seat which is also at the back but a little farther than him.

_'So he's seated next to Neji's cousin huh.'_

Sasuke stares at Naruto who gracefully walks towards his seat along with his other classmates who didn't faint.

Then the new boy sits down to his appointed seat and looks up to their teacher Iruka who announced to behave as he needs to go to the infirmary.

He watched Naruto who fidgeted a little.

_'He must be nervous with all the staring he's getting.'_

Then Naruto introduced himself to Hinata Hyuuga who in return blushed so much that she resembled a tomato. And then stutteringly introduced herself to the new student.

Naruto asks Neji's cousin if he could call her by her first name and also tells her to just call him Naruto.

The girl then stutteringly replied to the boy.

Naruto then gives the girl a smile so beautiful that Sasuke himself blushed.

The poor girl couldn't take it and fainted. Followed by his other classmates.

_'Damn. This boy is dangerous.'_ Sasuke thinks to himself.

* * *

Hours passes by and then the bell rings.

_'Time for lunch.'_ Sasuke thinks while he waited for his friends.

Minutes later they all arrived then they headed to the cafeteria.

They chatted as they headed towards their destination.

"Hey hey! Have you seen the new transfer student?" Kiba energetically asks them.

"Yeah, we're in the same french class." Neji replied calmly.

"Nice! He's in my Biology Lab too. The boy sure is such a looker." Kiba says with a hint of red in his cheeks.

"Heh. Kiba's got a crush!" Chouji teases Kiba.

"What?! No I don't!" Kiba blushingly denies.

"You do!"

"I don't!'

"Just admit it!"

"I told you I don't have a crush on the new kid!"

"Heh! Liar!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Troublesome."

They finally quieted down as they arrived at the cafeteria. As they enter the cafeteria a series of squeals can be heard.

They headed to an empty table and seated themselves.

As Sasuke takes out his lunch box filled with his favorite onigiris Chouji nudges Kiba in the elbows.

"Hey Kiba. There's your crush!" Chouji says with a teasing tone.

"I told you that I don't have a crush with the new kid!" Kiba replies now a little irritated.

But as he follow Chouji's gaze, Kiba's eyes widen then he blushed so much just like Hinata did.

"And he says he doesn't have a crush on the new transfer student." Neji mutters while rolling his lavender tinted white eyes.

"Shut up!" Says Kiba who's face is as red as an apple.

Sasuke's friends chatted as they eat their lunch. As he finished his onigiri he looks up and again locks eyes with the golden-haired boy.

And just like what happened before the boy gave him another soft smile. Making Sasuke feel butterflies in his stomach but he doesn't know why.

When Naruto stands up, the students inside the cafeteria quieted down and they stared at the ethereal golden blond who elegantly walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh my god he's just so hot!" He heard a girl with blood dripping from her nose say to her friends who are also nosebleeding.

A series of people can be seen nodding to what the girl said. Clearly agreeing just how hot the new transfer student is.

"I am so gonna bag him!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Like hell you will! I saw him first!" As another girl scathingly glares at the other girls.

"He's mine you ugly bitches!" Says a girl with braided hair.

"No way! Naruto-sama belongs to me!" Replies a brunette girl.

"In your dreams you hags! I got dibs on him first!"

The squabble quieted down as they stare with shock to the speaker.

Who is actually a black-haired macho guy.

Chouji looks at Kiba then says,

"You sure got a lot of competition Kiba. You'll need all the luck you can get."

"Oh just shut up!" Says Kiba with a pale face.

* * *

A few minutes later and the bell rings. Sasuke then says goodbye to his friends. Then he calmly heads to the boys locker room to change to his PE uniform.

As he finished changing he then walks towards the gymnasium. He enters inside and finds himself circled with giggling girls.

At the corner of his eyes he sees Naruto being hugged tightly by Might Guy.

Not knowing why. Sasuke finds himself getting a little annoyed. His attention returned to the annoying girls who pressed up their chest attempting to seduce him.

Sasuke then ignores them and spaced out a little when he jerked back to reality as someone slides her arms to Sasuke.

He was about to remove himself from Sakura Haruno when chaos erupted. The girls fought with each other to get the benefit to grab Sasuke's other arm.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw a girl got pushed strongly by another girl. The girl crashed to the golden blond boy.

It made Naruto fall to the floor and hit his head to the floor hard. The boy then lost his consciousness. Sasuke felt pain in his chest as he watched the unconscious blue-eyed beauty.

Might Guy then hurriedly carried Naruto out of the gym to get to the infirmary.

Sasuke dazedly stared at the spot where Naruto collapsed.

"How dare you do that to Naruto-sama you bitch!" A pig tailed girl says scathingly to the girl who crashed into Naruto.

"I d-didn't do it on purpose! She pushed me!" The girl then pointed at the girl who pushed her earlier.

"It's not my fault!" Replies the girl defensively.

"You'll both pay for doing that to Naruto-sama!" A bunch of girls circled the two girls.

As a girl was about to slap the girl who pushed Naruto. Sasuke stopped her as he grabs the girls wrist then he looks at all the girls and says with venom.

"Stop this stupidity at once."

A girl was about to complain but she shut up as Sasuke gave her deathly scary glare.

"So annoying." He released the girls wrist then exits out of the gymnasium.

"Why am I so pissed off?" He mutters to himself.

* * *

Hours passes by as he attended his classes. As he walks across the courtyard to head to his last subject which is music he heard a girl screaming. He rushed to where he heard the scream.

He ran to the flower gardens as he heard the screaming coming from there and when he arrived his eyes widen with shock to what he sees.

Sakura Haruno lying unconscious in the bed of flowers with blood dripping from her leg spraying the planted blooming white clovers with blood.

He hurriedly walked to her . He sighed with relief as Sakura had just fainted. He then checked her injuries. He found scratches in her cheeks and arms.

Sasuke grimaced as he finds a nasty long gash in her left leg.

"This must be where all the blood came from." He mutters to himself as he gently hoisted her up then he carried her in princess style.

He looked at the bloody flower bed and something shiny caught his eyes.

He walked near the flowers and finds a scissor covered in blood.

"That must be what injured her."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He felt Sakura squirmed in his arms.

"Sakura how did you get like this?"

Sakura flinched then she shut her eyes tightly. Tears flowing.

"Sakura?"

"I-It was an a-accident S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura stutteringly replies. Her body trembling.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you kidding me Sakura? How can you get a deep long gash in your leg if it was just an accident."

"S-Sasuke-kun a-actually it's beca-." Sakura stopped what she was saying. Sasuke can see deep fear in her green eyes. So much fear.

"I-It's n-nothing S-Sasuke-kun. I-It r-really was an accident."

Sakura says her voice filled with so much fear. Then she spaced out.

Sasuke gets goosebumps as he watched the haunted look in Sakura's green eyes.

He then brought her to the clinic and explained what happened to Shizune.

Sasuke then goes to his last class. He was in such a daze with happened that he only jolted back to reality when the bell rings. Signifying that all the classes today are over.

He was zoning out as he remembers the haunted look and the fear etched in Sakura's face as he headed to his locker to put his books back.

He opens his locker and as he finished loading his books in his locker. Something white caught his eyes.

His eyes widen as he finds a note and a white clover flower tied with golden hair strands like a ribbon.

He picks the note up and reads it. Out of anger he slammed his locker close.

He was seething in so much anger that he trembled and he didn't notice Naruto watching worriedly at him.

"Are you ok?"

He spun his head to where the voice came from and sees Naruto looks at him with concern in his eyes. But he was so mad that he didn't give a damn.

He glared darkly at the golden-haired boy. Hating his golden hair that looks so much like golden hair strands tied in the flowers that he received.

Right now he hated every single person with golden blond hair.

"It's none of your goddamn business!"

He then exited out of the school with the letter clenched tightly to his fist.

The letter that contains the blood written sentence.

**'Did you like the flower I gave you last time my love?'**

**-R**

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

So what do you think my dear readers? A review for your thoughts?

Hehehehe.

Hhhmmm,,,… please review., so that I will be inspired to write more chapters.

Well then lets meet again in the next chapter! (hopefully)


End file.
